


dreams bloom in reality

by flowerheeseung



Series: the dream series [3]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, M/M, Self-Doubt, a gain?? a fucking gain, i guess, seungsung rise, sunghoon makes dumb decisions, theyre in love ur honor, yes i can only write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: Sunghoon regrets a lot of things.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: the dream series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925311
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	dreams bloom in reality

“I think it’s best if we break up.” 

It was silent in the practice room, the only sound being the water bottle that Heeseung just dropped. Sunghoon stood in front of him, his arms crossed, having just said the words Heeseung hoped he would never hear come out of the youngers lips.

“Sunghoonie why- why are you saying this all of a sudden? It’s a joke, right?” Heeseung’s voice was already trembling, he knew it wasn’t a joke. The emotionless eyes of the boy in front of him telling him everything he needed to know.

“Come on hyung, you know this can’t last. We’re debuting soon and what would happen if the fans found out? Or worse, the company? We would get kicked out hyung, is that what you want?” Sunghoon’s voice was stern, and didn’t seem like the same boy Heeseung cuddled to sleep yesterday at all.

“But-but in the dorms you said we would make it work remember, you and me right Sunghoonie?” Heeseung was desperate, he couldn’t lose the younger, not when they came so far together.

“Yeah times change hyung, it’s better if we don’t get too attached before our debut.” Sunghoon wasn’t even looking at him anymore, already packing up his things to go back to the dorm, while Heeseung was still frozen in the middle of the practice room. _How could he say that so easily,_ Heeseung thought.

Sunghoon was halfway to the door when the older snapped out of his state. “You’re just going to leave? After everything we’ve been through together? That’s what you said right? _Together?_ How is this together if you’re leaving me here like this!” Heeseung was sobbing at this point, realisation dawned on him, _he’s really leaving me._

_“Did you ever even love me?”_

Sunghoon stopped in his tracks, hand almost on the door handle; ready to leave, ready to leave Heeseung behind. But the question startled him, he knew once he opened his mouth to speak, he would crumble, go back to the older man who was on the ground, crying his eyes out. Sunghoon wanted to do nothing more than to go to him and dry his cheeks, telling him he’s right there, of course he wouldn’t leave him. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t risk their dreams like that, and so, he opted to say nothing, hand now on the door handle he pushed the door open and left. Leaving his heart behind as well.

\------------------------------------------------------------

It was two weeks after the breakup, and Sunghoon was miserable. He began eating less and less with the excuse that he was dieting, but truthfully he couldn’t cook much himself, always relying on Heeseung to cook him food. He didn’t sleep nearly as well, missing the warmth of another body next to him in bed. This resulted in him messing up choreo’s, getting scolded by Jay in the process. The entire team was worried about him, they all saw how thin he was getting. He even caught Heeseung’s eye in the practice room mirror once, looking concerned, but the older quickly glanced away, and began play fighting with Jungwon instead.

Seeing as Sunghoon, Heeseung and Jake all shared a room, the tension was palpable. Jake was confused the first day, when Sunghoon was sleeping in his own bed instead of Heeseung’s, but the oldest quickly shushed him, glancing over at Sunghoon, who was pretending to be asleep.

“Hyung, did you fight?” Jake asked Heeseung, who shushed him once again.

“Jake-ah, we broke up.”

The younger let out a gasp. “You broke up?? You and Sunghoon?? Why?

Sunghoon was still listening, trying not to let his tears fall. “I wish I knew Jake-ah, I really do.”

They fell anyway.

\--------------------------------------------

It was the next morning, Sunghoon woke up feeling like he hadn’t slept a wink, when he noticed Jake still sound asleep in his bed, which wasn’t what surprised him. What _did_ surprise him was the empty bed next to it. Heeseung had always been a morning person, often waking Sunghoon up, who would complain and pull the older down for a few more minutes, to which the older would respond with that beautiful smile of his- Sunghoon was getting off track. He figured the older was already making breakfast, and went to wake Jake up.

“Jakey, wake up.” He shook the older, who grunted and responded that he would be down soon, when Sunghoon figured he would ask if he saw the older leaving.

“Heeseung-hyung? I think he couldn’t sleep so he went to Jay-hyung’s room.” Sunghoon froze, _he went to Jay’s room?_ He knew he shouldn’t be like this, Heeseung couldn’t sleep so he had every right to go to Jay. But the feeling that the older should be safely tucked away in _his_ arms wouldn’t leave Sunghoon.

They were all downstairs for breakfast, Sunghoon joining them for once instead of heading straight to the practice room. He sat next to Sunoo and Jake, with Heeseung and Jay smack dab in front of him. He wished he did go to the practice room, because the two oldest were whispering and giggling all over the place. Sunghoon tried to ignore it, they could talk during breakfast if they wanted to. _Heeseung and him were always glued together during breakfast._ But it was when Jay said something that must’ve been hilarious, because Heeseung laughed with that bright smile, eyes all crinkled, that Sunghoon couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t _watch_ this anymore. He slammed his chopsticks down, his chair making a deafening screeching sound when he stood up. Everyone looked at him wide eyed, but his attention was only on Heeseung, who seemed startled as well, big eyes looking up at him.

“Hyung, can we talk?”

\-----------------------------------------------

They were in their room, Heeseung seated on the bed while Sunghoon closed the door behind them. “What do you want to talk about?” There was a coldness in the older boys voice, something Sunghoon had never experienced before, and he wished he didn’t have to.

“I-I miss you, hyung.” Sunghoon was fiddling with the strings of his hoodie, this was so wrong, he knew he had no right to say that.

“You-you broke up with me remember? This isn’t on me Sunghoon.” Hearing his name come out of Heeseung’s mouth felt so foreign, ever since they started dating the older had always called him Sunghoonie, _it fits you_ , he would say. Sunghoon never knew how it fit him, but he didn’t ask, he liked it. So to hear Heeseung refer to him as Sunghoon was like a kick to the gut.

“I-I know but...but I….” Sunghoon couldn’t even talk, _pathetic._

“Why did you….break up with me then?” Heeseung quietly asked, he himself opting to play with his fingers, something Sunghoon knew he did when he was nervous.

“I- I thought it would be better hyung, what if the company found out and we would be kicked out of the group? I didn’t want that for us, didn’t want that for _you.”_ There were already tears in Sunghoon’s eyes, seeing the older so small and vulnerable made him want to hug all of his worries away.

“You could’ve talked to me about it Sunghoon! We would’ve figured it out together, like we always do!” Heeseung raised his voice, something he never did. It made Sunghoon feel small.

“I didn’t want to burden you even further hyung, I know how hard you have it with being the leader.” The younger sniffled, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie, something he knew he would regret. He regrets a lot of things.

“You would never be a burden to me Sunghoonie…..I do have it hard sometimes, being the leader and all, but you know I needed you the most right? I _need_ you the most.” Heeseung stood up, walking over to the younger, who was still sniffling, and wiped away the tears that were already beginning to dry on Sunghoon’s soft cheeks. “I don’t want you to think like this on your own Sunghoonie, we’re in this together right, as we always are?” Sunghoon dared to look up at Heeseung, finally seeing that smile directed to him again, he had missed it, had missed _him_ so much, that he finally cracked a smile in two weeks.

“Yeah hyung, together, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> i tried writing fluff yesterday but i couldn't so this is what we ended up with :)  
> just wanted to say here that i'm so so proud of all the boys! i love the lineup so much and am so excited for when they debut!


End file.
